1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic balance and a method of evaluating the electronic balance. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic balance and a method of evaluating the electronic balance comprising a self-diagnosis function. The invention can be applied not only to an electronic balance for generating an electromagnetic force corresponding to a load on a pan and detecting the load on the pan from the magnitude of the generated electromagnetic force etc., but also to an electronic weighing instrument comprising a load sensor of a load cell etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic balance and an electronic weighing instrument (which will be hereinafter referred as electronic balance), generally, a pan is engaged in a load detection section, and a load acting on the pan is detected by the load detection section. The detection data is input to a data processor such as a microcomputer every moment for performing averaging processing and digital filter processing for the input data, then the provided data is converted into a weight value, and the weight value is displayed on a display section as a measurement value.
As such an electronic balance, an electronic balance has been known which comprises a self-diagnosis function for performing an inspection of failure or performance. The self-diagnosis function is a function for conducting a diagnosis of variations in the detection data outputted every moment from the load detection section, fluctuation state of the display value, hardware problems containing the display section, etc., according to a preset procedure. The self-diagnosis result is displayed with a preset code on the display section for displaying the measurement value.
In the electronic balance provided with the self-diagnosis function in the related art as described above, when a failure or performance problem occurs, the self-diagnosis result indicating the problem is displayed as a code, etc. However, the user must determine proper measures to be taken against the self-diagnosis result, such as countermeasures to be taken against the failure, etc., or processes to be taken in response to the performance inspection result. If the user takes erroneous measures, there is a possibility that the electronic balance will be placed in a disabled state. Therefore, there is a problem that in some cases, the user cannot make effective use of the self-diagnosis result provided by the self-diagnosis function contained in the electronic balance.
Further, in the electronic balance in the related art, the microcomputer built in the electronic balance performs the self-diagnosis function. Therefore, there is also a problem that the diagnosis technique is limited and a complicated performance inspection etc. cannot be performed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electronic balance that can inform the user of measures to be taken against a self-diagnosis result, such as countermeasures to be taken against a failure and processes to be taken in response to a performance inspection result, etc., and can also perform a more detailed diagnosis and inform the user of the detailed diagnosis result and measures to be taken against the diagnosis result, thus enabling the user to make effective use of a self-diagnosis function contained in the electronic balance.
To the end, according to the invention, there is provided an electronic balance comprising: a load detection section for detecting a load on a pan; a calculation section for calculating a weight value based on a load data provided by the load detection section; a self-diagnosis section for conducting a self-diagnosis function of the electronic balance; a display section for displaying the weight value provided by the calculation section; a connection unit for connecting the electronic balance to an external communication terminal; a communication control section for connecting the electronic balance to a predetermined Web site using a previously stored address through the external communication terminal connected to the connection unit, transferring a diagnosis data provided by the self-diagnosis section through an Internet to the Web site, and receiving an evaluation result of the diagnosis data transferred from the Web site; and a display control section for controlling the display section to display the evaluation result of the diagnosis data.
The electronic balance according to the invention is different from the electronic balance in related art which displays the self-diagnosis result provided by the self-diagnosis function of the electronic balance itself on the display section as a code. In the electronic balance according to the invention, the electronic balance is connected to the external communication terminal such as a personal computer, a telephone, or a mobile telephone via the connecting port, and then the electronic balance is connected to a preset specific Web site, namely, the Web site opened by the manufacturer etc., of the electronic balance, through the external communication terminal. The diagnosis data provided by the self-diagnosis function of the electronic balance is transferred to the Web site connected to the electronic balance through the Internet. At the Web site, a more detailed diagnosis is conducted, and measures to be taken against the diagnosis result etc. are evaluated. The evaluation result obtained from the Web site is displayed on the display section of the electronic balance to inform the user of the evaluation result.
That is, the electronic balance is connected to the external communication terminal that can be connected to the Internet, such as a personal computer, and the communication control section transfers the diagnosis data provided by the self-diagnosis function to the specific Web site using the previously stored address through the external communication terminal. At the Web site, a more detailed diagnosis is conducted using the diagnosis data, and measures to be taken against the diagnosis result etc. are evaluated. The evaluation result is returned from the Web site through the Internet to the electronic balance. In the electronic balance, the display control section displays the returned evaluation result on the display section of the electronic balance. Therefore, it is possible to conduct a more detailed diagnosis and evaluate measures to be taken against the more detailed diagnosis result etc., than those with the self-diagnosis function of the electronic balance itself. Further, it is possible to inform the user of the diagnosis result, the measures to be taken against the diagnosis result, etc., provided from the Web site.